


Public Affairs

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, In Public, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: A fancy ball is boring, so Sevro and Victra fixes that.Kinktober prompt: public sex - victra/sevroAlternative title is: Darrow, the long suffering.





	Public Affairs

There were no questions asked with Sevro. Victra wasn’t shy with her body, nor did she find sex anything to hide. Many past partners had been u comfortable with her plans and the situations she wanted to get into, much to her dismay. What got to her was the thrill, the absolute rush of anyone seeing or hearing if they weren’t careful. 

But Sevro wasn’t like the others. He was a breed of his own, quite literally. Jokes aside, Sevro was exactly what Victra had wanted. Not only did he not flinch to her public innuendos, he even initiated the suggestive conversations as often as she did. It had earned him quite a few slaps against the back of his head from Darrow, but he never seemed to mind. He just sported a wide, toothy grin and brought it up a notch. 

And that’s how they ended up in a beautifully decorated hallway, practically eating each other’s faces off as a fancy ball was taking place just a few doors away. With alcohol in their blood and far too bored with the company supplied, they had found better things to do with their evening. 

“Darrow will murder you,” Victra chuckled. Her arms were flung around her husband’s shoulders, her body hoisted up against the textured wallpaper and supported by boney hips. She hung her head back, exposing her neck to Sevro as he bit and sucked at the skin, groaning when he heard her words. 

“At least I die doing what I love,” he responded, voice musky and dark with lust. His face dove down to Victra’s chest, now exposed with the help of his own hands. They went to release his aching cock, freeing them from the far too fancy dress pants he had been forced into. He groaned when his warm skin hit the cold air, pumping himself as he steadied the two with an arm against the wall. 

As this went down, Victra had snaked down one of her own hands to touch herself, fingering her body open for her husband. She moved her hand as she felt the soft head bumping against her, trying to breach her. Thrusting quickly, Sevro found himself inside her. He sunk into the heat, both of them moaning as she enveloped his cock. 

“Shh, someone will hear you!” Victra giggled, pressing Sevro against her body while trying to gain leverage to ride his dick. He snorted at the irony when she let out a satisfied whine. 

He picked up the pace, practically railing Victra against the wall as he hid his face into the crook of her neck, the pleasure coursing through his body in waves as his orgasm grew near. His tongue darted out to lap at her skin, the taste of sweat and sweet perfume mixing with the alcohol he had earlier. He was animalistic in his ways, one step from biting down into her as if to claim his mate. 

And by Jove did Victra like it. 

Her voice rose an octave as she pressed his face into her, doing her best to move up and down his cock, grinding it into her sweet spot. Sevro all but growled at her movements, his rhythm failing him as he approached the edge. 

Both of them moaned loudly, not caring for whoever could hear as they came in unison, Sevro grinding himself into her, his hand massaging her clit roughly. Before they could come down from their cloud, a voice rung through the corridor, bouncing between the walls. 

“Mustang told me to come get you two-“ 

Darrow’s voice cut off, Victra looking up from where she was pinned against the wall and Sevro craning his neck to meet his eyes. Darrow’s face was somewhere in between shock and complete apathy over the scene in front of him. He blinked once. Twice. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer.” Sevro couldn’t stop himself before saying it, topping it off with a toothy grin. Darrow simply straightened himself out, took a deep breath and turned around, entering the room he had just come from without a word. 

Victra burst out in low giggles, Sevro joining in shortly thereafter. 

“It was nice knowing you, Darling, but I actually think the Reaper might murder me tonight.” Sevro motioned a knife being struck into his chest, laughing. Victra smirked as she bounced herself up and down, still on Sevro’s, now less rigid, cock. He grunted, his hands coming back to hold himself upright through the overstimulation.

“I actually think murdering such a good dick would be a considered a federal crime.”


End file.
